1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, shielded electric wires are known in which electric wires are each entirely coated with a shielding layer, such as metal foil or metal braid, to prevent the malfunction of various kinds of electronic apparatuses due to external noise. Furthermore, flat shielded cables have also been proposed in which flat cables are each provided with a shielding layer. In this kind of flat shielded cable, the jacket section of a conductor of a plurality of conductors arranged in parallel, serving as a drain wire, is removed, and the outer periphery of the conductor is coated with a shielding layer. An adhesive layer containing conductive filler or conductive paste intervenes between the shielding layer and the exposed conductor section from which the jacket portion is removed, and the drain wire is electrically connected to the shielding layer via this intervening substance (refer to JP-A-2008-4464 and JP-A-2011-165393).
However, in the case in which the flat shielded cables described in Patent JP-A-2008-4464 and JP-A-2011-165393 are partially used in wire harnesses, the shielding performance thereof still has room for improvement.